ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer
IG-88's Adventures Of Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer is the twentieth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the second installment of the IG-88 / Fantastic Four film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT As Reed Richards and Sue Storm prepare for their wedding, which The 88 Squad are also attending, a silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, creating 1 mile wide craters across the Earth. General Hagar asks Reed to track and identify its movements. He initially refuses, to appease Sue, who feels he is again neglecting her for his work. However, he surreptitiously builds a radar tracker to locate the object, as the Army and IG-86 request. During the wedding, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching New York City, which suffers a blackout since it emits electromagnetic pulses that cause power outages. Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, pursues the object, discovering it to be a silvery humanoid on a flying surfboard. The "Silver Surfer" drags him into the upper atmosphere and drops him. During his fall, Johnny finds his flame powers fluctuating and barely survives, successfully flying only at the last moment. Later, Sue and Johnny switch powers when they touch, prompting Reed and IG-86 to deduce that exposure to the Surfer has affected Johnny's molecular structure, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed an The 88 Squad discover that a series of planets the alien has visited have all been destroyed at the request of The Horde Of Darkness. With the Surfer and Horde Of Darkness creating craters around the globe, Reed determines that the next will appear in London. The team and The 88 Squad arrives too late to stop the crater, which drains the River Thames, but does prevent the London Eye from collapsing after it was damaged by the quake (though Johnny nearly thwarts their effect in the process when he switches powers with Reed), and The Horde Of Darkness escape after another battle with The 88 Squad throughout London. Afterward, Reed and Sue contemplate abandoning their lives as superheroes in order to have a normal life and raise a family. The Surfer's movements around the globe bring him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affects Victor von Doom, freeing him from two years encased in metal. Doom, able to move again but scarred, traces the Surfer and Horde Of Darkness to the Russell Glacier and offers to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffs him, Doom attacks. The Surfer returns fire much to AVGN's dismay, blasting Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast heals Doom's body. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the American military, who force the Fantastic Four and The 88 Squad to work with Doom, much to The 88 Squad's suspicion. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, Reed and IG-88 develop a tachyon pulse generator that will separate him from it, while Doom works on a machine whose function he does not reveal. In the Black Forest, the Surfer confronts Sue and reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military and The 88 Squad open fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the Fantastic Four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia, while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where he reveals more information. He tells her his master, known by the people of his world as Galactus, is a massive one million mile long cloud-like cosmic entity that feeds on life-bearing planets to survive (much to IG-88's dismay who claims a cloud CANNOT be Galactus), and that his board is a homing beacon summoning Galactus to the planet. The Silver Surfer has to serve Galactus, who will otherwise destroy not only his loved ones but also his planet. Doom, using the device he has created, betrays Hagar and steals the board from the compound using his device from earlier, killing the majority of the Army present there, and rejoins The Horde Of Darkness after assisting him in the attack. The Fantastic Four and The 88 Squad rescue the Surfer and pursue Doom and The Horde Of Darkness in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team (except The 88 Squad, who are fighting The Horde Of Darkness around Shanghai) in order to battle the now cosmic energy-empowered Doom (also saying Ben's catchphrase). Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's controlling device over the Surfer's board, and Ben Grimm uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor. However, Galactus has arrived, and Sue dies in Reed's arms. The Surfer regains cntrol of his board, restoring his power. He revives Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying, with an extra boost from Johnny, into Galactus. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy that engulfs Galactus in a cosmic rift, and apparently kills the Surfer as well, while The Horde Of Darkness escapes after losing once again to The 88 Squad. Johnny has recovered his stable molecular state after touching the Surfer's board. Reed and Sue get married in Japan, in an abbreviated ceremony where The 88 Squad attends. Receiving news that Venice is sinking into the Adriatic, the team and The 88 Squad heads to Italy. In a mid-credits scene, the Silver Surfer's seemingly lifeless body floats through space. His eyes then open and his board races toward him, showing that he is alive. In a post-credit scene, Kane Jr. performs his puppet show with Fisk, Blackheart, and Roarke. Dr. Doom is then transferred to the prison, much to his dismay as well. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA